RuneScape Member Adventures!
Note: Wikia is stupid, and therefore pages beginning in "RuneScape:" will instead, for some reason, redirect you to the RuneScape Wiki. Therefore, all pages beginning with that will have no colon in the page title. Sorry for any inconvenience! RuneScape: Member Adventures is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game; more specifically, when he gets free membership through some method. The playlist was first made and named only for Prime Adventures, but when Open Adventures happened, Falkuz made it a one-for-all series. While normal RuneScape videos released after RuneScape - 4th of July 2016 have audio chosen to fit the scene, audio from the related topic, etc., the Member Adventures instead have Falkuz's in-game music player on the screen, and he tries to match the currently playing song in the video with what's playing in-game at the time, though sometimes he takes liberties by ignoring certain songs or putting in different ones, such as using Life Altaring during the boss battle in Holy Grail. Also unique to these videos is sound effects; if Falkuz thinks a sound is important enough (such as the dragonfire attacks of Strisath in RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 3 - Rescued, Presumed Complete or the grail bell in RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 6 - Life and Depths. The most notable occurrence, however, is certainly RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 5 - Open Home, where he went through a painstakingly long process, which took over a month, to insert tons of sound effects, short songs, and even background ambience into the quest Broken Home to do justice to its atmosphere. Each Adventures sub-series will have its own individual section below the playlist description here. Though not really important to mention, each series also has a "preceding video" acting as sort of an announcement of its beginning soon; these videos will also be listed below. Description In April 2017 JaGEx and Twitch had a special event where anyone with Amazon Prime could get Twitch Prime for free and a month of free membership in RuneScape! Basically, since it's been many years since I was last a member (and a year since DarkScape), I figured I'd record some of my adventures in the member world! Soon afterwards, with the release of Menaphos in May 2017, JaGEx hosted an open weekend where membership was available to EVERYONE for 3 days, so I decided to make this a series of series in preparation for any future ones! Below will be a list of membership series, a bit of detail, and how many parts are in each one (including unreleased parts!) Prime Adventures - Prime deal from April 21st to May 21st - 13 episodes Open Adventures - Menaphos open weekend from May 9th to May 11th - 5 episodes RuneScape: Prime Adventures Prime Adventures was the first sub-series, and as mentioned above, the playlist was originally made with only this series in mind. It was named for the Twitch Prime deal that gave Falkuz the free membership, and the thumbnail shows the Twitch Prime logo's "P" wrapped around the "R" of the RuneScape logo. This series' preceding video is RuneScape - Twitch Prime Deal. As stated by Falkuz multiple times, his mom happened to have Amazon Prime, so when he learned of this deal he took it. Sadly, he severely underused his time as a member due to multiple reasons: #Lack of motivation to record and/or edit the videos left him often thinking "I'll do it later" #He didn't intend to start so early, but the "Build-a-Fair" event had a Construction portion, which raised his Construction level from 5 to 18 #The biggest mistake he made was attempting to edit the videos right after recording them; he learned to avoid this issue from Part 9 onwards In the end, though he failed to achieve one of his most important goals - the completion of Broken Home in the main game after finishing it in DarkScape - he completed many of the other most important objectives such as visiting Tuska and completing Spirit of Summer and several other incomplete quests from his previous time as a member several years earlier. He later completed Broken Home in Open Adventures as well. Videos *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 1 - All is Unfair in Rune and Scape *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 2 - Loaded with Lodestones *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 3 - Rescued, Presumed Complete *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 4 - Myths and Magic *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 5 - Holy Treasures *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 6 - Life and Depths *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 7 - Getting Things Done *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 8 - Brains and Brawn *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 9 - Arise, Hero *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 10 - Pets & Perils *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 11 - Gnome Sweet Gnome *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 12 - Laid to Rest *RuneScape: Prime Adventures - Part 13 - The Spirit of Summer RuneScape: Open Adventures Open Adventures was the second sub-series, the sequel to Prime Adventures. The series is named "Open Adventures" after the Open Weekend event that happened alongside the release of Menaphos, and the thumbnail shows the symbol of Menaphos on the left side of the RuneScape logo. This series' preceding video is RuneScape - Menaphos Information and FREE MEMBERSHIP WEEKEND!. This series was much smaller in scale than Prime, as the membership period only lasted 3 days and Falkuz was purposely trying not to do too much, having written a list of goals intended for his next big Adventure that he didn't want to ruin. Also, despite the weekend itself being themed around Menaphos, he made sure to avoid going anywhere near it, saving it for the next one. He completed several quests in this Adventure, including Diamond in the Rough (which he hated), Eagles' Peak, and most importantly, Broken Home for the first time in the normal game. The quest was intended to be the finale of Prime Adventures, but he didn't make it to the quest before his membership ran out, so it became the #1 priority in Open Adventures. Videos *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 1 - Garbage in the Rough *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 2 - Theft of the Wild *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 3 - Raising Fauna and Flora *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 4 - Variety Hour *RuneScape: Open Adventures - Part 5 - Open Home RuneScape: Bond Adventures Bond Adventures, not yet started, is the next sub-series, and is planned to be the finale, completing the trilogy, though this isn't certain yet. After Prime Adventures, Falkuz wrote a list of over 20 days/episodes worth of goals, saving that list and over a year worth of saved coins until this opportunity to finally obtain a Bond, one of which is in the thumbnail on the left of the RuneScape logo. This sub-series' preceding video isn't an update video like the others and was specifically made for the series, since this time the membership is obtained from a Bond rather than an event. The preceding video is RuneScape - "Bond Adventures" Trailer Thingy. As explained in the video, Falkuz will release a single episode of the series on September 10th (or 11th, depending on if he finishes editing it on the same day, but the first day has small goals to make it easier on him), and then he'll record Part 2 and onward, only editing and uploading them after he's done recording the entire series. This is to follow the example of Open Adventures, and avoid the mistake made with Prime Adventures. Falkuz is planning for Bond Adventures to take care of many goals Prime Adventures was meant to achieve; most notably, Falkuz had a specific goal in mind for Prime Adventures Part 15, but never made it to that episode.